Roman Vacation
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Exactly how the title says... Vacation in Rome... With really, really smut scenes... This takes place about two and a half months before Ch. 8 of 'In This Together.'
1. Arrival

**Fanfic: Roman Vacation, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel franchise... or **_**JLS' 'Proud'**_**; this is strictly for my own amusement.  
Word Count: 3,055.  
Rated: M or NC/17  
Author's Note: This takes place about two and a half months before Ch. 8 of 'In This Together.' I've re-edited this story so it's all English as recommended by SlaveGirlJane. Thank you to everyone who review, read, favourited and/ or followed this story... Chapter Two coming soon.**

**Chapter One: Arrival.**

* * *

_**Commercial Aircraft above Rome, Italy. 30th April 2011.**_

Clint laced his fingers with Natasha's. The thirty year old red-head was sleeping soundly on his shoulder, wearing one of his old hoodies – which she had claimed as her own – and a pair of tracksuit bottoms he had bought her as part of her birthday present four years ago. One arm was drawn across her stomach while the other rested on the plane's arm rest so their fingers could interlace, their wedding rings shining on their fingers. She was using her husband's shoulder as her personal pillow, as per usual. But Clint was just happy to have his wife with him, letting him wrap his right arm around her. Their last mission in Russia had been way too close a call for her getting killed. A broken shoulder and ankle (plus a serious concussion) was a lucky (and very fortunate) escape. As a result, Fury ordered them to have six weeks off, a vacation anywhere they wanted to go. At no expense for them. They both accepted the proposal with no argument. She stirred slightly at his movement but snuggled further into the crook of his neck, still asleep.

"Clint..." she murmured in her sleep. The said man kissed the top of her head and threw his wife closer to him. He hoped the sound of his heartbeat lulled her even deeper; she was exhausted from the several operations the S.H.E.I.L.D. surgeons had to perform on her to repair her left shoulder blade and her right ankle.

"She must be wrecked," the air hostess stated as she handed him the bottle of water he had requested. "Ye're so cute together... How long have ye been together?"

"Twelve years... Married five tomorrow," he replied, smiling lovingly down at his sleeping wife. The aliases they had been given were the ones they used when they took their personal holidays. He stroked her now shoulder length crimson hair softly; she had had it cut after the mission. Why... He didn't know; it didn't matter to him either way... He loves her. Simple as that.

"Congratulations Sir... We will be touching down in a little less than half an hour. Enjoy the rest of your flight."

"Thank you," he responded as she walked off, attending to another passenger. Both he and Natasha had decided to fly commercial, no real reason for the choice other than to let Natasha have more rest.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. The Italian countryside below was dark, crisscrossed with illuminated bright lights. The night light of the plane took some getting use to but her eyes quickly adjusted. She yawned, covering her mouth while doing so. She shifted her body position so her right leg was no longer curled underneath her. Eyes still bleary, she smiled up at him.

"Clint..."

"Sshh Nat... Go back to sleep."

Her response was kissing him lightly on the base of his jaw. "Were you just staring at me... Hawkeye?"she asked/ teased, half-asleep.

"Maybe."

"Mmm... finding me pretty?" she teased. Clint didn't know if it was her sleep-deprived mind or the painkillers she was on that was making her so... childlike.

"That's a rhetorical question my dear wife," came his amused reply.

Natasha yawned again. She tightened her grip on his fingers and snuggled her face further into his shoulder. The man stole a glance at his wife and found her sleeping. He was surprised when she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "You should," she mumbled sleepily.

His only reply was kissing her lips softly. She sighed in content against his lips as they broke contact. "Baby...Wake me up just before we land," Natasha murmured before falling asleep once again.

"Sure," he whispered, laying another kiss on her temple.

* * *

"Nat; wake up. We're setting down," Clint whispered as he stroked her face softly, trying to wake her up.

"Two more minutes Clint," she mumbled, twisting her head so her face was buried into his t-shirt.

"Baby I'll carry you if I have to, you know that... I just want you to move your legs so they aren't under you," he murmured into her hair.

"Ugh... okay," she groaned, moving her legs from under her.

As the plane began to dive, Natasha tightened her grip on his hand; she hated setting down and lifting off on commercial planes – the only person she trusted to fly a plane, other than herself, was Clint.

"How long is it to the hotel?" she asked, finally sitting up and stretching although keeping their fingers interlaced.

"If the traffic is good, around forty-five minutes," he replied, noting how she flinched when she stretched her left shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered, moving his right hand so he could use his hand to caress her cheek.

"Yeah, a little stiff though," she murmured, bringing her hand to grab his. "Are you okay?" she whispered, noticing the worried look in her husband's eyes. He'd been so worried since before their _not-so-good _mission which had grown worse after her injuries.

"I'm okay now," he whispered then leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I love you Tasha," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha smiled softly against his lips. "I love you too Clint," she whispered before she kissed him again.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen; thank you for flying with Emirates. I hope you enjoyed the trip. Enjoy your stay in Rome," _was the pilot's announcement as the plane came to a halt.

"Come on... the sooner we get to the hotel, the sooner we get to relax," Natasha murmured as they stood up.

* * *

"Why didn't you bring your crutches?" Clint asked for the millionth time since they landed.

"Because I didn't want to... my ankle is fine, Clint... I promise," Natasha replied as her husband drove the rental car Coulson and Fury had ordered for them.

"Sweetheart, I saw you flinching when we were walking to the car," he stated, frowning at the statement.

"That wasn't my ankle I was flinching at; it was my shoulder. It's still stiff," she replied, raising an eyebrow at the frown on his face. "What's wrong Clint?"

"Nothing is wrong now," he whispered, grabbing her right hand and interlacing their fingers. He kept his eyes on the road, afraid that even a glance would bring back the images of her body lying broken-like, her left arm and right ankle twisted the wrong way.

"And you say that I'm the shit liar between the two of us," she muttered. "Clint... what's wrong?" she asked again, turning in her seat so she could look at him and read his body language properly.

Clint licked his nervously before replying, "C- can we talk about it properly when we get to the hotel?" he asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Baby...is it about my injuries?" she whispered. She watched as he bit his bottom lip and tightened their interlaced fingers.

"Yeah," he whispered eventually. Natasha brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his knuckles lovingly. She didn't say anything else, knowing they needed to be alone, with no distractions, to talk about it.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel around ten minutes later. Clint made sure his wife didn't lift anything other than her handbag and carried both of their bags into the hotel. Once they were signed in and inside their room, Natasha asked her question from before.

"Are you still thinking about my injuries Baby?" she asked as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah," he whispered, turning around so he could hug her back. "I was so scared that I'd lose you... You weren't responding to anything they did."

"Clint my injuries were only a shattered shoulder, broken ankle and a concussion... I'm okay... I'm still here. With you," she whispered, raising her left hand to caress his cheek.

Clint bit his bottom lip. "But what if I didn't get there on time? Wha-" he started but she caught his lips softly.

Their kiss grew in passion. Eventually they broke it to breathe, panting as they tried to get air into their lungs. Natasha started to pull on the hem of his shirt and tank top but he grabbed her hands gently, stopping her from getting far.

"Nat, you're still recovering from your injuries... We can't..." he started but she shut him up again by biting and sucking on his weak spot on his neck.

"Doctors cleared me for everything but sleeping on my bad shoulder and lifting heavy objects. And six weeks of no missions," she whispered as she used her thigh to grind against the bulge in his pants. "Make love to me Clint... Proof that we're both okay," she whispered against his lips before pushing on his chest, pushing her husband onto their hotel bed.

Clint could only nod as she crawled on top of him. Once she was perched on top of his stomach, he sat up slightly as she leant down to brush her lips over his gently. She moved her hands up his chest then around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart to breathe, allowing Natasha to finish removing his shirt. While his wife removed his shirt and tank top, he sucked and bit on her neck, licking the marks he left as he made his way down to her weak spot on her left shoulder. He pushed her – his – hoodie off of her and helped her remove her t-shirt.

Natasha moaned in pleasure as Clint sucked on her sweet spot on her left shoulder. He was careful not to disturb her bandages. "Clint," she whispered/ moaned as he kissed his way down to her chest, taking his time to kiss every inch of her exposed skin before removing her pants quickly with his hands then removing her panties with his teeth.

"Yes Baby?" he whispered as he began to trail down her body, laying butterfly kisses on her soft pale skin. "I love you... My Love," she whispered as she used her left hand to caress his cheek softly as he began to tease her with his tongue and fingers.

"I love you too," he whispered against her lower lips before he brushed his tongue through her slit, brushing it over her clit teasingly slowly as he used his right hand to keep her open for his ministrations.

Natasha threw her head back into the pillow as her husband pleasured her, her legs coming up to rest lightly on his back while both her hands threaded through his short sandy blonde hair lovingly. Clint smiled as she moaned his name when he pushed two fingers inside her tight wet entrance. "Oh God... Fuck yes..." she moaned as he moved his fingers inside her in a differenced pace.

Clint took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard, causing Natasha to buck her hips in pleasure. Clint smirked smugly as she came hard on his fingers, screaming his name in ecstasy, her juices covering both his face and fingers, her thighs encasing his head, forcing his face further into her pussy so all he could feel was her. He lapped up all her juices like a dog at its water bowl.

"Oh God... Baby... That was amazing," she whispered as she released his head from the (usually deadly) grip of her thighs once she had come down from her release.

"Never knew I was 'God' Darlin'," Clint teased as he kissed his way back up her body until he reached her face then kissed her hungrily as he slowly (more like _teasingly_) removed his fingers from her, making her moan in frustrated pleasure.

"Tease," she groaned into his mouth in between heated kisses.

"Takes one to know one," he retorted before groaning in pleasure as his wife gripped him in her right hand, pumping his length slowly. Although he did not expect her to flip them so she was on top.

"Says the man who married me," she teased as she began to suck on his weak spot under his Adam's apple while she continued to pump his member.

"True," he moaned as Natasha slid her body down his teasingly, letting his member slide through the valley of her breasts. "Oh Fuck... Nat..." he gasped as she took him in her mouth, making him buck his hips in pleasure as she slid her tongue over the head of his length tauntingly.

Natasha only smiled as she used her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth while she used her left hand to massage her husband's balls, feeling him tighten up and his cock pulse in response to her actions. Knowing he was going to cum if she didn't stop her ministrations, Clint pulled her off him and flipped them over gently.

Natasha gripped him softly and positioned him at her entrance. Clint kissed her hungrily as he pushed himself inside her. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation as Clint stilled inside her, allowing her to adjust to him again.

"Three... weeks... is... f-... far too... long... to not d-... do this," Natasha murmured as Clint slowly began to move inside her. Clint nodded his approval to his wife's statement before she grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss her, her lips colliding against his eagerly.

"Definitely," he whispered into her mouth before groaning. "God... Tasha... Y-... You're so... tight..." he moaned as he thrust harder into her, his left hand resting on her hip while he placed his right one on the pillow beside her head. Her own hands were holding his head down to hers, their breaths mingling both when they were making out and catching their breath.

"Good t-... thing... I'm... so w-... wet for... you then," Natasha eventually teased between moans as Clint expertly pleasured them with his well placed thrusts.

Clint chuckled into their kiss before flipping them suddenly so Natasha was on top. "I'm sure... you're not complaining... Nat... Especially... w-... with those... sounds... you're making," he taunted as he placed his hands on her hips and helped her move on top of him as she placed her own hands on his shoulders so she could ride him at her chosen pace.

"Cheeky prick," she whispered before claiming his lips hungrily, moaning into his mouth as he sat up and their new angle hitting all the right places inside her.

"Says... my wife... who c-... currently has... me buried in... her tight... entrance... V-... Very... t-... tight... e- entrance," Clint teased before moaning as Natasha's walls tightened further around him.

Natasha moaned into his mouth instead of answering him; she'd kick his ass in the morning... or whenever they decided to get out of bed. "Fuck... Baby... I'm gonna cum," Natasha moaned as she felt her husband pulse inside her.

Clint nodded and kissed her again; he wasn't going to last long either. "Come on Nat," he whispered, "Cum for me Baby."

Natasha screamed in ecstasy as she came around him, pulling him over the edge with her, both of them screaming/ shouting their names as they reached their release together.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Natasha on top of Clint, still clenching around him as they tried to regain their breathing. "Love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Love you too Nat," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair gently. "What do you want to do for the six weeks we're off?" he asked as he kissed her temple lovingly.

Natasha leant up on her right arm and used the fingers of her left hand to trace her husband's lips lovingly and softly. "With you... mostly us, in bed. And when not in bed, just enjoy each other's company," she whispered as she pecked his lips. "What do you think?"

Clint caught her left hand gently and kissed her wedding ring. "Whatever you want Babe," he whispered, kissing her chastely. He started humming softly as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Nobody can tell me they were there for me; Before you came around. There was pain in every heartbeat but eventually you built my resolve to be strong. Now I'm hoping, if you hear this; You believe that all I do is to make you proud," he sang playfully, making her raise her head to look at him with an amused smile.

"Isn't it supposed to be me that should be singing those lines?" Natasha whispered, smiling at how cheesy her husband was at times.

"Nah... The lines suit both of us," he whispered as he caressed her injured shoulder softly. "I'd thought I'd lost you in Russia," he confessed, gulping softly as he looked out the window, trying not to remember the images of her body, lying broken. Or the dreadful wait while she was in surgery.

"Hey. Hey. Hey," she whispered as she caught his chin and pulled his face so he would look at her. "It's okay. I'm still here. With you," she whispered, kissing him softly. She pulled away gently and laid her forehead against his, using her left hand to caress his cheek while her right one traced the muscles and scars on his chest.

Clint nodded gently before he kissed his wife again, his lips catching hers in a slow, passionate kiss which progressed into a similarly slow make-out session. "You ready for round two?" Clint whispered as he felt himself hardening inside her again.

"Thought you'd never ask," Natasha responded as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so Clint was on top. "I want you to go as deep as you can inside me Clint," she requested as he began to move inside her.

"That I've no problem doing Baby," he whispered as he raised her legs so her calves rested on his shoulders. And he did exactly what his wife requested.

* * *

_Nobody can tell me they were there for me  
Before you came around  
There was pain in every heartbeat  
but eventually you built my resolve to be strong_

_Now I'm hoping, if you hear this  
You believe that all I do is to make you proud._

* * *

**My stories are so cheesy sometimes, I'm actually surprising myself.**

**Was it good enough? Crap? Just alright? Worth any reviews? Or do ye want more chapters on how Clint and Natasha spent their holidays?**


	2. Playing With Ice

**Fanfic:****Roman Vacation Ch. 2, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers or any Marvel franchise; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:**** 2,383.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17****  
****Author's Note:****This takes place about two and a half months before Ch. 8 of 'In This Together.' I am so sorry that this wasn't uploaded earlier; I'd forgotten I'd finished it a while back.  
Thank you to the anyone who has favourited, is following and/ or reviewed. Thank you to the following who reviewed:  
**_**Guest (18**__**th**__** Dec. 2012; please sign in so I can thank you properly)  
misshotwolf  
SlaveGirlJane**_

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Playing With... Ice...**

_**The Next Morning...**_

Natasha moaned as she woke up, not wanting to open her eyes. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, she stretched her left arm to where her husband was to see if he was awake yet. But she was met by empty sheets. Natasha frowned in confusion and opened her eyes slowly; Clint was never awake before her when they were off duty. Ever. She was about to get up and look for him when her thoughts were interrupted by the man in question.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Barton... Welcome back to the land of the living," Clint teased as he stood in the doorway, his left shoulder resting against the doorframe.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her husband, noting he was only wearing a red pair of boxers. "The same to you Mr. Barton... I'm guessing you're only up twelve minutes," she shot back playfully, smiling mischievously at him as she leant up to look at him.

Clint pouted at his wife before making his way back over to the bed. "How do you always know how long I'm up by just looking at me?" he asked as he lay down beside her. He brought his right hand to her arm, running it up and down her arm lovingly.

Natasha smirked at him before leaning forward and kissing him, sucking gently on his bottom lip. "I just know you so well," she whispered smugly against his lips.

Clint smiled in reply, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. "I know you do... What do you want to do today?" he whispered as he brushed a few stray locks out of her face.

"Depends on what time it is," Natasha murmured as she laid her head in the crook of Clint's neck. She snuggled her face against his pulse point, closing her eyes and sighing in content at the feeling of safety she always felt in his arms.

"It's ten to three in the afternoon... I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful," he whispered before kissing the crown of her head lovingly and wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"We're staying in bed so," she whispered, kissing her husband's pulse lovingly.

"Okay... Anything you wanna do in particular?" he whispered as he caressed the small of her back through the sheets.

"You," Natasha murmured playfully, raising her head to smirk mischievously at him.

Clint returned her smirk as he trailed his hands down to her thighs, gripping them and pulling them apart so she straddled him. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Clint teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah... I'm sure... Although I'm not sure you have enough stamina," Natasha shot back, her mischievous grin growing as she felt him grow harder at her teasing.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night," Clint teased, leaning up and catching her bottom lip between his. "How many times did I make you cum last night?" he whispered tauntingly before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top. "How many times did I make you scream in pleasure?" he whispered as he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and biting, leaving more love bites on the slender pale skin.

"Fuck... Oh... God... I don't know... I-... I... lost count," Natasha moaned as Clint brought his hands up to her breasts, palming them firmly, his calloused hands driving her senses haywire. She grabbed his hair tightly as her husband made his way down to her chest, sucking and biting every now and again.

"I want to try something," Clint whispered against the skin of her chest, stopping all his movements.

Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion as Clint stood up and walked into the kitchen area of their hotel room. "Clint?" she whispered s she sat up and watched her husband move towards the fridge.

He came back into the room, holding a tray of ice. "Wanna have a bit of climate change?" he asked nervously, gesturing towards the tray.

Natasha chuckled lightly at her husband's nervousness. "You're asking me that when you never asked me did I want to be tied up and left on the edge for hours during that mission in Paris," she teased, smirking as Clint blushed as he remembered _that_ mission.

"I did make it up to you for that," Clint mumbled as he walked over to the edge of the bed. He placed the tray on the bedside locker as he climbed back onto the bed, straddling her.

Natasha smirked at him as he pushed her back gently until she was lying on the bed again. "True... Still, you didn't ask then so why are you asking now?" she teased, smiling playfully up at him. But she frowned in concern as she noticed the distant thinking look in his eyes. "Clint?" she whispered, raising her left hand to cup his cheek.

Clint turned his head and kissed her wedding ring before he mumbled against the palm of her hand. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered against her hand.

Natasha smiled at him softly; he looked like a scared child that didn't know what to do. She leaned up and kissed him soundly. "You won't hurt me Clint... You never have, you never will... I've known that since the day you saved me twelve years ago," she whispered against his lips. When Clint nodded, she smiled mischievously and whispered, "And yes, I am up for a little climate change."

Clint smirked and pushed her back down again, their mouths meeting hungrily – tongue, teeth and all – while he reached over to the tray and brought it over to his right side as their mouths for dominance.

Natasha gasped as she felt Clint laid an ice cube on her chest, in the valley of her breasts. Her sharp intake of breath allowed Clint to take control of the kiss. "Oh fuck..." she gasped as Clint broke away from her lips trailing his own down her neck to her chest.

He smirked as Natasha arched her back into the mattress as he moved the ice over her breasts teasingly. "You never did like any type of coldness," he teased as he placed the ice cube over her left nipple before removing it and taking the erect nub into his mouth, sucking and biting on it gently while he kept his eyes locked on hers.

Natasha moaned and threw her head back in pleasure as Clint sucked on her tit while he brought another ice cube with his left hand and palmed her right breast with the cube in between the warmth of his hand and the cool skin of her breast. She brought her own hands up to his hair, threading her fingers through the short strands as he caressed her chest.

"Oh God..." she moaned as he switched his lips to her other breast, doing the same as what he did with his left hand with his right hand. Natasha squirmed under his touch, gasping and moaning at his ministrations. She groaned in protest when Clint pulled away from her skin, her hands tugging on his hair.

Clint chuckled at his wife's actions; her head was thrown back, eyes clamped shut as she tried to control her breathing. He kissed his way down her body, the melting ice cubes in his hands as he caressed her body lovingly. "Don't worry Baby," he breathed against her stomach, smirking up at her when she looked down at him, "I'm not done with teasing you yet."

Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, her mind fussy with pleasure but then proceeded to gasp his name in pleasure when he took her clit into his mouth while letting an ice cube slide into her belly button. "Oh... God... please," she moaned as she threw her head back in ecstasy at her husband's ministrations.

Clint chuckled as Natasha's breath hitch in her throat. He brought another ice cube down to where his lips were. He teasingly brushed the cube over her clit, making Natasha scream in pleasure at the sensation, her hips bucking up into his face while her legs wrapped around his shoulders. He continued to tease her, sliding the ice cube through her slit slowly before running his tongue just as slowly after its path.

When the ice cube was melted to practically nothing, Clint slid two fingers inside his wife's entrance, making Natasha moan loudly in approval at his actions. "You so love when I go down on you," Clint teased before taking her clit back into his mouth, barring his teeth gently against the bundle of nerves while adding a third digit inside her.

And that was all that was needed to push Natasha over the edge. "CLINT!" she screamed as she came around his fingers, her own hands pulling tightly on his hair as she pushed his face against her mound, her hips bucking against his face.

"Fuck," Natasha gasped as she came down from her high, her legs unwrapping from his broad shoulders. She tugged on his hair in an attempt to pull him up to kiss her but he relented, choosing instead to finish lapping up his rewards.

Clint finished lapping up her juices before kissing his way back up her body. Once he reached her lips, he kissed her hungrily, letting her taste herself in his mouth before pulling his fingers out of her at a teasingly slow pace. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered into her mouth, smiling lovingly as she moaned.

Natasha smiled against his lips and broke the kiss to look at him. "The same to you Baby," she whispered, cupping his face with her left hand while she ran her right hand down to interlace with his left. "I love you Clint," she whispered, kissing him gently.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered then groaned against her lips when she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against the bulge in his boxers.

"One of us has too much clothes on," Natasha teased as she grinded against him. His only response was grabbing her hips firmly in an attempt to control his primal instinct to take her hard and fast.

Clint groaned as he let her pull his boxers down over his hips to his knees, allowing him to kick them the rest of the way. Once they were off, Natasha flipped the suddenly. Clint grunted once he was fully lying on his back; he hadn't suspected Natasha to flip him like that.

"You got a lot of the control last night Clint... Now it's my turn," she whispered as she kissed him softly. She pulled away and positioned his length at her entrance. They both groaned in appreciation as Natasha snuck down on him, his length filling her to completion.

"God Nat... No... Matter how... many... times we... make love..., I'll never... get use to... it," Clint groaned as he braced his feet flat on the bed, letting Natasha hit all the spots she wanted when she moved, his hands resting on her hips.

Natasha smirked at him playfully before she started to move her hips over his. "I... agree... with t-... that statement... one hundred... percent," Natasha got out in between moans as she leant down to kiss her husband softly, her hands braced on either side of his head as she moved.

Clint smirked and leant up so he could suck and bite on the spot behind her right ear, making Natasha moan in pleasure as he left another hickey there. He winded his left arm to their fronts, brushing her clit in circular motions with the calloused pad of his thumb.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure, the added ministrations bringing her closer to the edge. "Oh God... Yes... Right there," she moaned as she sat up, moving her hands to rest on Clint's thighs as she continued to ride him at a steady pace.

Clint grinned at his wife's actions; she was giving him more access to play with her. "Nat... Give me your... left hand he whispered as he brought his right to rest on her hip.

Natasha did as Clint requested, not bothering to stop her pace. Clint took her left hand with his and used both of their thumbs to rub her clit. "Yes... God, yes," she moaned, gasping for air as Clint met her thrust for thrust, hitting every right spot inside her.

Clint grinned as he panted for air, coming closer to reaching his own orgasm as Natasha's walls tightened around him. "Want... to ... cum with... you Nat," Clint requested as he felt the familiar pooling of heat in his groin.

Natasha nodded her agreement before she came. "CLINT!" she screamed as she came around him, pulling Clint into his orgasm with her.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he came, shooting his seed inside her.

Natasha collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as she came down from her high. "That was amazing," Natasha whispered as she kissed his pulse point lovingly.

Clint smiled and turned his head to kiss her temple softly as Natasha laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Mmm... That's an understatement," he whispered as he stroked the small of her back soothingly. "Our anniversary sex just keeps getting better," he whispered teasingly. "And I so loved using the ice on you before I ate you out," he added, smirking at the idea.

"Of course you would think that you caveman," Natasha shot back as Clint interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her left.

"If making you feel good makes me a 'caveman' then so be it," Clint whispered as he felt Natasha's breathing begin to even out, showing she was going to fall asleep soon. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly when she lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you too," she mumbled against his lips before laying her head back in the crook of his neck. "I'm gonna sleep again for a while," she mumbled, worn out from their love making.

"Okay Baby," he whispered, smiling as Natasha relaxed into his touch. They were gonna enjoy their well deserved vacation.

**So, again, I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I totally forgot that I had this chapter done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
